Elena WildWind
“Will nodded toward Hadrian. “Look at the swords he’s carrying. A man wearing one—maybe he knows how to use it, maybe not. A man carries two—he probably don’t know nothing about swords, but he wants you to think he does. But a man carrying three swords—that’s a lot of weight. No one’s gonna haul that much steel around unless he makes a living using them.” ― Michael J. Sullivan, Theft of Swords Elena WildWind is the High-elven Persona of Vix the party's Changeling College of Sword Bards and is one of the three remaining original member of The Unamed Party '''notable for her arsenal of weapons consisting of several daggers, a shortsword, a longsword, a scimitar, two rapiers, a light crossbow, a shortbow, and a distinctive staff carved of glass with a spear head haphazardly attached to the end. Description Appearance Elena WildWind is a tall willowy Sun Elf with tan skin, long golden blonde hair, green eyes with a slit shaped scar on the left eye that does not appear to hinder her sight. She wears studded leather armor over a scarlet dress and a threadbare crimsom cloak that she stole from the red brands ruffians as a memento.underneath the cloak she has strapped to her back her glassstaff, a shield, and her crossbow, while her swords are strapped to her belt with the rapier and scimitar on the left and the shortsword on the right. she is also bedecked in several sheathed daggers with two on the back of the belt, one attached to her right forearm, one attached under her left arm, and one attached to her right boot. Finally she has one of the claws of her now deceased dragonborn friend, Malachi, which she wears on a cord around her neck. She also carries a pack that has an additional rapier, a longsword, a shortbow, and some rope strapped to the outside. Personality Elena wears the airs of a arrogant yet compentent warrior, and often comes of as demanding and mistrustful. Even past the mistrustful shell and arrogant airs, she is closed off and quiet about her past. However, for all her faults she is a fiercely loyal friend, and can even be rather charming when she wants to be. In battle however, she becomes more arrogant and often wields her wit as a blade that cuts as sharp as the blades she wields in combat. She also has great respect for other compentent fighters, while holding little respect for those she defeat, and has been known to take macrabre trophies from her defeated foes. She is also impulsive which can be seen in how she had the party shoot at her to convince her enemies that she was an ally, or how she drank doppleganger blood in hopes of gaining magical powers Biography Elena is a wandering traveler who left her distant homeland long ago to wander the Sword Coast in hopes of discovering old stories begging to be told, and new stories needing to be made. During these wanderings Elena encountered and joined a guild of Detectives and private investigators where she was taught most of what she knows, and still works aloongside. aside from this Elena rarely speaks of times before she began to travel with '''The party, '''however, it is clear that she holds her homeland close to her heart, and that her leaving was beyond her own control. Elena joined the party when it orginially formed. Character Information Notable Items * Bird Pipes * Two small notebooks * a Jade Frog Statue Clothes * An eyepatch * a Chef's hat Weapons * 2 rapiers (one strapped to her belt the other kept in her pack) * shortsword(belt) * shortbow(strapped to the outside of the pack) * 5 daggers(two on the belt, one on her forearm, one strapped to her boot, one strapped under her armpit) * longsword(strapped to the outside of the pack) * shield (on her back) * light crossbow(strapped to her back) * scimitar(back) Tools * Thieves' Tools * Tinker Tools Body Parts * Ruvan's heart * The Blackspider's head Magic Items * The GlassStaff(spear) Abilities Bardic Abilities * Badic Inspiration * Song of Rest * Two Weapon Fighting Style * Blade Flourishes ** Defensive Flourish ** Mobile Flourish ** Slashing Flourish * Font of Inspiration Spellcasting '''Cantrips * Minor Illusion * Mage Hand * Presdigitation 1st-level * Sleep * featherfall * Healing Word 2nd Level * Suggestion * Invisibility * Cloud of Daggers 3rd Level * Leomund's Tiny Hut * Sending Quotations * "You, Thamior, Darkalis, you're all running towards something and it's never occured to that maybe some of us are running away." __FORCETOC__